1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an ophthalmic photographing apparatus for observing a tomographic image of a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
An optical coherence tomography (OCT) allows a tomographic image of an examinee's eye (e.g., a fundal tomographic image) to be obtained by scanning the fundus with measurement light using an optical scanning part. The tomographic image obtained by the OCT is then used for evaluating the state of the eye (See, for example, JP-A-2008-29467)